


Not So Impeccably Perfect

by CarelessCuriosity



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Eliza, I got inspired to write some Eliza/Addison after seeing that there's next to none out there, Lesbian Character, Still love the main pairing but this is hella cute and I needed an outlet for my gay feelings, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarelessCuriosity/pseuds/CarelessCuriosity
Summary: In the perfect neighborhood, with the perfect parents, is a perfect girl. Or at least, she figures she should be. But she’s not. She’s so impossibly messed up. If her parents knew, she’d be on the streets in an instant. Because, in her impeccably perfect town, there’s no room to be gay.(An ElizaXAddison Human AU)





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Starting in Addison's POV

Addison resisted the urge to fidget in her seat as her dad said grace. While she knew she should focus on thanking God for his “numerable blessings” as her dad put it, her thoughts were elsewhere. Tomorrow was the first day of junior year, the first day of school after the district restructure. It wasn’t really much of a restructure as much as a decommissioning of the other school in town, but kids were being shuffled around all the same. 

“Addison?” Her mother’s voice came from across the table, bringing Addison back to the real world.

“Oh, sorry, mom.” Opening her eyes, Addison flashed a sheepish smile. But her mom didn’t seem appeased by the attempt. Rather, her furrowed brow and slight frown made her look even more concerned than usual. Which was saying a lot.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just thinking about tomorrow.”

“I know having to share your classes with those” her mom paused before drawing out the next two words “troubled youth is going to being hard, but,” she gave a poor attempt at a reassuring smile, “I’m sure you’ll find a way to avoid any close contact.”

Addi nodded, pretending she wholeheartedly believed what her mom was saying. She understood where her mom was coming from, she really did. In Seabrook, it was vital that you upheld perfection. And, as the daughter of the mayor and the police chief, those standards were a bit more rigorous. She had to be the picture of perfection. If other people were expected to do everything impeccably, she had to set the standard.

But that wasn’t so easy. Sure, she looked the part with her perfect hair, perfect teeth, and perfect vision. And maybe she was setting the curve with her test scores. But none of it made up for the fact that she was harboring one huge ass secret. 

\-- POV Switch / Eliza --

Arranging and rearranging her closet, Eliza exhaled in frustration. She needed the perfect ‘statement’ for tomorrow. Her protests of the school’s shut down had failed quite miserably, though she’d never admit it, and she and her friends were now being forced to play nice with the picture perfect elitists of Seabrook High. It made her sick just thinking about it.  
Finally settling on a classic leather jacket covered in patches, nothing says ‘fuck conformity’ like the classic punk staple, along with her favorite red shirt and ripped jeans, she could focus on the most important aspect of tomorrow. 

Fucking shit up. She knew Seabrook’s preppies would have their oh so perfect way of doing things and that they’d never be happy to have former ‘zombies’ there anyway, so why not make it hell for the assholes. She was good at pissing people off, but pissing off these elitists would be a piece of cake. Soon enough, Walkerton High would be back and then maybe the mayor would actually fix the underfunding problem rather than try and shove more students into an already overcrowded school. It wasn’t as though she was just doing this for shits and giggles. The rich ass uptown snobs were always making decisions for the rest of the city and it was hardly ethical.

And she had just the plan to do it. Rather, several plans, but the semantics didn’t matter. Step one, screw over the cheer squad and their compatriots. Everything else would fall into place perfectly once she showed the peppy fucks who’d spend their nights egging houses on the east side what was what. They deserved every last thing coming at them.


	2. Ground Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one, not even first period, and it's only going to escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting in Eliza's POV

God, it was even more hideously pastel than she thought it was going to be. If it weren’t for her friends, she would’ve blown her brains out at the sight of this place. But while her face was curdled in a sneer, her friends were looking at the pink and green monstrosity like it was the fucking Mona Lisa. 

“This is it, guys. So long Walkerton, hello Seabrook.” After a moment, Zed turned to her, “Think I’ve got a shot at football?” 

“Please, with how shit their team is, they’ll probably make you captain,” Eliza shot derisively.

Sniping back, Zed rolled his eyes, “At least they have a team. I know sports aren’t your thing, but I kinda need the football scholarship.”

“Yeah, yeah.” With a relenting shrug, Eliza began walking towards the foreboding building, “Come on, let’s get inside before we have to deal with the welcome brigade.” She’d enact her plans after first period. Even she wasn’t going to start shit before school. It was too early for that. She wasn’t a monster! But she couldn’t say the same for the nightmarish preps that populated their new school.

Stationed right outside the door, looking like something right out of a cheesy teen drama, cheerleaders gossipped and giggled as people walked by. Rolling her eyes, she did her best to ignore their whispering as the three of them passed. But it was kind of hard to ignore assholes who were practically insulting you to your face.

“Hey, freaks, where’d you get your clothes? The garbage can?”

Gritting her teeth, Eliza wheeled towards the group where a black-haired boy was being patted on the back by fake laughs. And for such a lame-ass insult! She would’ve torn him to shreds if not for Bonzo restraining her. Before begrudgingly allowing him to guide her away, Eliza taunted back, “At least I’ve got taste, Ken doll.” She looked him up and down mockingly, “Can’t say the same for you,” before flipping him off and turning back around. And while she wasn’t looking, she could feel his eyes boring into her back as nervous whispers went up behind her. She’d already made her first enemy and it wasn’t even first period.

 

\-- POV Switch / Addison --

 

Smile on her face, Addison hurried up towards the school. Despite what her mom said, she was sure the world wouldn’t collapse just because a few new kids had transferred. But, based on the way the Aceys were whispering to each other, she wasn’t so sure anymore. 

Her smile nervously fading as she strode over, Addison rubbed the back of her neck anxiously, “Hey guys ... what did I miss?” Her eyes darted towards Bucky and then back to Bree.

Bree pulled her close and whispered, “One of the new kids flipped Bucky off.” She didn’t have to say anymore. Bucky didn’t take kindly to people disrespecting his ‘authority.’ It didn’t matter that he was responsible for most of the arguments he found himself in. If someone insulted him, he usually insisted on paying them back with revenge. It wasn’t very rational, but Bucky wasn’t known for being reasonable. Dramatic and overconfident? All the time. But very rarely did he make good decisions. Especially in the heat of the moment.

But Bucky was the esteemed cheer captain of Seabrook. And at Seabrook, cheer was everything. So in Bucky’s eyes, he was the king of the castle and could do no wrong. It didn’t help that he was her cousin either. It wasn’t that she didn’t like him, she looked up to him. But even she could admit he was a bit hot-headed. Some of the things she’d seen him do to other students gave her goosebumps. Which was why she preferred to stay on his good side like 99% of the school’s population.

Watching nervously as Tracey whispered something into Bucky’s ear, she glanced towards the other Aceys who were now whispering to each other. Oh no, that didn’t seem good. Seemingly pacified, Bucky took a deep breath and began to lead the squad towards the school. Following him into the building, Addi couldn’t help but wonder what her cousin and the Aceys had planned. Whatever poor soul angered Bucky, she really hoped they were prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, Eliza and Addi will interact SOON. I promise. Just laying some major ground work.
> 
> P.S. I picked the name Walkerton high for the zombies' previous school cause walkers from the walking dead. Ik, it's kinda silly but I needed a name and why not.


	3. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, they meet

Eliza couldn’t get out of second period fast enough. Disgustingly, it was Home-Ec. She didn’t even think schools still taught Home-Ec. And better yet, it was only the girls. Doubly disgusting. When the bell finally did ring, she shot out of her seat like a bullet and strode into the hallway. Only two periods in and she already wanted to set the school ablaze. But she needed her partners in crime first.

Absently scanning the halls for Zed and Bonzo, Eliza completely passed over the preppy blonde standing in the center of the hallway. As the sea of students parted at the sound of her harsh combat boots against the linoleum floor, the prep simply turned around to face the approaching sound now bearing down on her. Now too late for either of them to dodge the imminent collision, a resounding thud echoed in the hall as Eliza landed square on top of the other girl.

Pausing briefly in shock, Eliza then slowly pushed herself off the blonde and looked down at her with a scowl. She’d known the uptown kids were self-absorbed but this was a whole new level. Now leaning back onto her feet, Eliza stood up and considered reaching out a hand to help the girl up, but the approaching muttering made her disinclined. It wasn’t her fault that the bitch had stopped in the middle of the hallway, anyway. If anything, she owed Eliza an apology. But she knew anyone who looked that stereotypically stuck-up would sooner shave their head than apologize.

\-- POV Switch / Addison --

Addison averted her eyes, face flushing. While normally she’d start spouting apologies, her mind was too wrapped up in how close the two of them were. Heart pounding, Addison did what she could to stifle the feeling. She’d be surprised if the whole school couldn’t hear how loud it was. While she’d only caught a glimpse of the girl she’d collided with, her brain had already started filling itself with silly thoughts.

Taking a deep breath as she attempted to drown the butterflies in her stomach, Addi finally gained the courage to look up. Maybe that had been a poor decision. Because, despite her attempt to steel her nerves, all she could do was stammer.  
“Causing trouble on the first day, Miss Acheron?” Ms. Lee’s voice cut through the silence as she rounded the corner, her brow furrowed as she stared at the scene before her. While Addison was worried about one thing and one thing alone, the principal clearly had an entirely separate worry in mind, “Just because you’re a new student, doesn’t mean any funny business will be tolerated. Detention, today after school.” 

From where she sat on the floor, Addison could see Bucky standing smugly behind Ms. Lee. While normally the principal would take little notice of hallway scuffles, it was obvious her cousin had dragged Ms. Lee here in some sort of vendetta against the new girl. Shifting her gaze from her cousin, Addison finally noticed the scowl on the girl’s face, spurring her into action.

Quickly jumping to her feet, she at last interjected, “Wait! It was my fault.” While Bucky wouldn’t be happy with her intervention, she couldn’t let the new girl get detention over something so little.

Ms. Lee cocked an eyebrow at her, but rather than let the other girl off the hook, she simply shook her head, “Fine. Detention for you too, Miss Buchanan.”

Addi’s eyes widened in shock, reeling from Ms. Lee’s response. Detention? Her? She had to have heard her wrong. Yet, her worst fears were confirmed as a pink detention slip was extended in her direction. After a moment, she resignedly took the paper and watched as Ms. Lee walked away, neither Bucky nor her detention partner anywhere in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post, I know I said it'd be posted a week or two ago but I had to make some changes so I could be happier with the chapter. I'm gonna try and keep a more regular updating schedule again so expect the next chapter in about a week (give or take a few days).

**Author's Note:**

> Some things that are probably worth mentioning:  
> \- It's Junior year so Addison's already a cheerleader.  
> \- She (and Eliza, Zed, and whoever else) are also all in the same year as Bucky and the Aceys  
> \- Yes, this is a human au (so nobody's a zombie)  
> \- And yes, the mascot at the old school was a zombie
> 
> Also, this is really just a launching point to introduce the main characters, the following chapters will have more going on.


End file.
